Jace doesn't know who Peeta is!
by betterontheotherside
Summary: In which everybody reads the Hunger Games except for Jace. Clary's pissed at him for it, so he goes to find this book. oh, and according to Jace, Prim is a weird name.


**HERROR! Thanks for so many followers and favouriters! I love you all sooo much you're awesome! So… I was feeling cuddly today ^.^ and since my boyfriend's out of town (so sadenning he's not back until next week! Grrr…) I didn't have anyone to snuggle with except for my pillow because I don't have any snugable pets. (I have two blue bugdies but they're birds the size of my fist…) soooo…I decided to write this while hugging my pillow :/ awkward right? (mwahaha TMI) So then I had this epic idea to write a story about Jace. I'm so Epic. well anyway, take note that this is my first **_**real **_**fanfiction, and not a chatroom fic, so I am very sorry if it sucks balls. :) just sayin. It's a OneShot by the way, cause I can never update my stories. (don't worry, I'm working on my Jace Wayland chatroom fic and will update soon) Characters are kind of OOC, it's in AU (alternate universe) and…hmm… YESH.**

**REEEEAAAAAADDDDD OOOOONNNNNNNNN…:) **

Jace POV

I walked into to Clary's room, feeling bored. I really needed something to do, and no one was acknowledging my awesome God-like presence.

Clary was sitting on her bed, back against the wall, reading a book with a black and gold cover. I plopped down next to her. "what're you reading?" I asked, trying to get her attention. When she didn't respond, I decided to snap my fingers in her face.

Either she was ignoring me, or she didn't notice that I, the sexiest man known to the world, was sitting on her bed, trying to get her to notice me. I realized I sounded desperate and told my mind to shut up.

I frowned and looked at the cover of her book.

_The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins._

I scowled. What was that? _The Hunger Games?_ Some weird book about being hungry and playing a game? Starving to death while playing monopoly? I looked back to Clary, who had her lips pursed, still staring at the book as if it held all the secrets to the universe.

"Clary" I said, "Clary…"

Clary didn't even glance at me. It must have taken a lot of willpower for her not to look at my handsom face. I sighed and poked her waist, making her scream and fling her book at my head.

Ouch.

"What the hell!" Clary shouted, then blinked, realizing it was only me. "oh. Jace." She looked curious. Adorable. "when did you come in?"

I raised my eyebrows. "really? You didn't notice the God of Gods walk into your bedroom and almost slap you in the face?"

Clary gave It some thought. "hmm.." she took the book from me . "nope. Now leave me in peace so I can read about Peeta."

"excuse me?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Peeta. You know, Peeta Mellark."

I stared at her blankly.

"Peeta! Peeta and Gale and Katniss!" Clary gasped dramaticaly, as if I had caused a crime she never thought I'd comit. "_you don't know who Peeta is?"_

I shook my head slowly. "no, but do I really care?"

Clary narrowed her eyes. "leave" She pointed at the door. "you can come back when you learn how much shame you've brought upon me."

I shook my head, almost laughing. "really? Just because I don't know what a Peeta is-"

Clary got up and shoved me out the door. She was unbelievably strong, but that was all shadowhunter training. "out!"

I sighed, exasperated, as the door slammed shut behind me.

So much for finding something to do.

Walking down the halls, I ran into Alec, literally ran _into _him. Colided. He was reading a blue book, not bothering to face the fact that I had just knocked him down onto the ground. He just got up and walked away. I stared after him.

What the _hell?_

What was with people and books? Sure, from time to time it could be a nice passtime, but It was still boring.

Shadowhunting beat reading by a lot.

I went into the kitchen, where Isabelle was making potions of poison. She calls it 'cooking'. Like Clary and Alec, she was _reading. _A red hardcover book. She looked very into it.

"what's that?" I asked, looking through the fridge.

"Catching Fire" Isabelle mumbled, flipping a page. "Clary got me into it"

I sighed. "really? Does that have anything to do with Hunger Games or something-"

Isabelle raised her eyebrows. "have you read it?"

I shook my head and Isabelle stared at me like she had found out I had killed her dog. Aha, no, I didn't kill her dog what was I talking about? Heh… yeah…

Anyway, Isabelle pulled me down the halls and told me to wait outside of her room. She went inside and came out a few minutes later, holding a copy of _The Hunger Games_. I groaned. "please don't say you're going to make me read that"

Isabelle shoved it in my face. "Clary said she might just marry you if you read it. She told me yesterday." Isabelle said smugly.

I hesitated. Isabelled could be lying… but then, Clary Herondale had a nice ring to it…

"fine" I muttered, taking the book.

Isabelle beamed. "great!" she squeeled, and I fought the urge to tell her to tell her she sounded like a creaking door.

I plopped down on my bed, flipping to the first page. If Clary liked it that much…

_When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold. My fingers stretch out, seeking Prim's warmth but finding only the rouch canvas cover of the mattress._

Prim? What kind of name what that? Mundane books these days… I sighed and kept reading.

_She must have had bad dreams ad climbed in with out mother. Of course, she did. This is the day of the reaping._

What the hell was a _reaping?_ It sounded weird. And creepy. Like some sort of rapist or something.

I kept reading. Turns out, a reaping is when they chose a boy and girl to participate from the Hunger Games. Katniss seemed like a determened and strong girl. She risked her life for her sister. Haymitch was _definitly _someone I'd go to a party with. Peeta seemed pretty pathetic; he was scared of the Hunger Games. I would have been excited. Gale was okay. Prim was still the weirdest name ever.

I got to around chapter five before my eyelids started to feel heavy, and I fell asleep, wondering why Peeta was such a retard.

**Clary POV**

I walked down the corridors of the Institute, looking for my boyfriend.

I couldn't find him anywhere, and even Alec hadn't seen him. Maybe I'd been a little harsh on him about Peeta, but really. How could he not know? I realized Hunger Games was a mundane book, but it was still impossible Jace hadn't even _heard _of Peeta.

I rapped on Izzy's door. "Isabelle!"

The door opened, to expose a very annoyed looking Isabelle, wearing short shorts and a hot pink tank top. "what?" she demanded, looking _very _annoyed. "I'm busy!"

I raised my eyebrows. "woah, okay.." I bit my lip. "have you seen Jace anywhere? I can't find him."

"have you checked in his room?"

"yes"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "well look again! And leave me alone if you can't find him; ask Alec to help!" and she slammed the door in my face.

I sighed and went to Jace's room. Must have been her time of the month or something. I knocked twice and got no answer, so I went in.

His room was clean, like always, smelling like mint and like Jace. Heaps of books were piled on his desk, the floor, and even on his bed.

Jace was sprawled on his bed, facing upwards, breathing even. His eyelids were closed and he had an arm draped acrossed his chest, holding a book in a light grip.

I gasped when I read the cover. _The Hunger Games._

I took the book gently from him and saw the page he was on. Chapter five. I grinned inwardly and set the book on his desk, sitting beside him on the bed.

"mmm.." Jace's eyelids slid open to reveal golden eyes, staring at me intently.

"I don't see why you like Peeta" he mumbled. "he's pathetic."

I slapped his cheek gently. "and I think Bella's a retard. Her boyfriend's a sparkly fairy!"

Jace smirked. "don't compare him with Magnus."

I had to crack a smile at that. "okay, whatever. How about Gale?"

"yes"

I frowned, confused. "what?"

"Gale is better than Peeta in many different ways"

I laughed out loud. "sure he is, Jace. You keep dreaming"

"hmm…" Jace smirked and closed his eyes again. "I think I will"

His arm came around my waist, pulling me to lie down. He snuggled his head in the crook of my neck, sighing. "you read the weirdest books" he mumbled, placing a soft kiss on the soft flesh of my neck.

"like Twilight isn't weird" I muttered, but I buried my face in his chest, breathing in the smell of him.

"you are absolutly correct"

**Awwww how cute. Jace hates Peeta. Someone's jealous! Ha. Just Kidding. I made it so that Jace is on Team Gale because **_**I'm **_**on Team Gale. Anyway…I hope you all liked it! Sorry if it was totally bad, and I know it was kinda short, SORRY! Gotta run though ;) luv ya guys!**

**P.S if you're new to me, check out my other stories! I write chatroom fics and they're not sappy romantic fanfics. They're random stuff my friend and I think about and involve a lot of glitter for some reason… oh and I wrote a story about Jace dancing to 'Sexy and I know it' by LMFAO while he's drunk. Go and read it….you know you want toooo….**

**;) BYEZ!**


End file.
